


Letter day

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pen Pals, Post Black Panther, Post Civil War, SO MUCH FLUFF, not too many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: It was letter day at your place and you always got nervous. You knew that your beloved pen-pal wouldn’t fail you, but what if he did? What if he had forgotten? Or what if the mail had retained the package? So many possibilities of what could go wrong...





	Letter day

It was letter day at your place and you always got nervous. You knew that your beloved pen-pal wouldn’t fail you, but what if he did? What if he had forgotten? Or what if the mail had retained the package? So many possibilities of what could go wrong, but at around 2 pm, the doorbell rang, and the person you had waited for greeted you with a familiar cordiality.

“April 10th,” the mailman commented as he handed (Y/N) a white package with colorful stamps and a messy handwriting that read your name and your address, and as you inspected it to make sure it was the package you were expecting, on the back side, you read James Barnes. “These are very punctual, I’m always expecting the day that they won’t arrive on time, but to my surprise, they always do.”

“It’d be a shame if one day they didn’t come,” you replied and shrugged casually, “thanks.”

As lunch finished cooking, you slowly unmade the paper that kept your box together, taking special care on not tearing the stamps with African designs, and under all that paper, you found a shoebox with an extensive letter and a book you knew too well.

“ _Dear (Y/N),_

_This letter is kinda special because there are so many things I plan to tell you that I don’t really know where to start, but I’ll try my best. First, Wakanda is incredible, I wish you were here with me. Everything about it is gorgeous, but the sunsets are something else; T’Challa says that you haven’t seen a sunset until you see it in Wakanda, and I swear he’s not lying._

_Second, and speaking of, T’Challa is being quite persistent to ask when you will come here, and he wants me to assure you that if you want to, you can spend as much as you like here. He wants to meet the person who’s been sending the books, and that’s why some take longer to return to your hands. He loves them, and he says you’ve got a perfect taste in books._

_Third, I miss you. I miss you so much, and there are days that I wish I wasn’t as broken as I am. I wish you were with me, because sometimes I feel like I can’t do it on my own. Everyone here is really supportive, especially T’Challa’s little sister, but there’s a missing part of me and that’s you, but what’s worse, sometimes I feel like I am still not completely fine, and if that you’re here I might hurt you or something. I don’t know, just some thoughts I get. But I miss you and that’s important._

_Fourth, I love you, and I really, really love you._

_Fifth, I wish I was there to tell you that, to hold your hand, to sleep with you or to wake up with your cute little face in the mornings and the thread of saliva that comes out of your smile when you’re sleeping like a sloth. But still, you’re gorgeous all the same. I just miss you a lot, and I wish I could be with you, even if we’re just watching TV, all spread on the couch. I don’t know. I just wish I was there, or that you were with me._

_Sixth, given how much I miss you, and I want to have you near, could you send me some of your stuff? Like pictures and things that are yours? Clothed pictures, because I want to keep them in my room, of course. And Harry Potter, can you please send me those books? I just have a longing for them, as they are your faves._

_Well, that’s all I have to say now, I hope things are going well at the compound. Though I know there aren’t many people left. Natasha’s been M.I.A, and so is Steve, Sam and pretty much the others. Did Stark keep that kid we saw at the airport? Is Tony treating you well? I hope he does, if not… well, I can’t do much to defend you from here, but I know you don’t need anyone to fight your battles, you little firecrack. How’s Rhodes doing? Has he started some sort of therapy?_

_I love you, doll, I love you more than anything in this world and I just want you to know that I am doing everything to be fine, and people here are helping me through it. I am getting better, slowly but steadily. Anyway, I’m sure you’ve got better things to do and that you’ve spent too much time reading this letter to see through the window—_ ”

You frowned and shook your head, you needed to read that last line again.

“ _… you’ve spent too much time reading this letter to see through the window and look at me as I wave my new hand at you—_ “

You looked up to the window and saw a long haired man, waving at you with a dark metal hand and a great smile on his lips. He was thinner than you remembered, but it had been quite a long time since you two had last seen each other that you couldn’t really trust that he was the same man. But he did look very much like the man in the pictures that you got.

Dropping everything, you ran to the door and towards him and threw yourself into his arms. It was as if his body was designed to mold with yours. He held on to you tightly, not wanting to let go, for you two had been apart for way too long. He petted your hair in silence, as you tried to grasp the reality that you had clung to.

“I had been planning this for such a long time,” he finally whispered. “T’Challa helped me to get this done, being a king has its benefits,” your lips moved, trying to formulate a question, but your throat was dry and you couldn’t make a sound. “We can’t stay here,” his voice changed suddenly, “there’s something coming, something big and way too dangerous for you to stay here alone. You’re coming with me, and you’ll fight with us,” you nodded your head nervously. “T’Challa and his sister are thrilled to meet you...” he stopped and took a deep breath. “Did you make pasta? I’m dying to have some of your food,” he pecked your lips quickly as he made his way inside the house, but before he slipped away from your grasp, you grabbed his hand and made him turn around.

You looked at him, still trying to acknowledge his realness. Placing both hands on the sides of his face you studied his features; his eyes were tired, but they showed just as much affection as they always had, and perhaps more.

“You’re actually here…” you finally mumbled, and Bucky chuckled lightly. “You owe me the biggest explanation, James Barnes,” you scolded him, “but I’m starving, and I’m sure the pasta tastes great.”


End file.
